The Silver Birch
by Jaywritesfanfics
Summary: Sky and her brother Cloud's lives were torn apart when their mother died. Now they have to struggle for survival in a desolate world, only to be confronted by a new prospect: life in a clan.
1. Chapter 1

Allegiances

Lunarclan

 **Leader:** Petalstar – Black and grey tom with striking blue eyes

 **Deputy:** Tigerfang- Dappled brown she-cat with pale green eyes

(Apprentice: Nettlepaw- Cream she-cat)

 **Medicine cat:** Lilypetal- Sleek black she-cat with dusky amber eyes

 **Medicine cat apprentice:** Starlinglake- Tall golden tom

 **Warriors:**

Slatefall- Dark grey she-cat with ragged fur

Spottedbranch- Pale brown tabby tom

Hawklisp- Dark brown tabby she-cat with a white paw

Foxhowl- Dark ginger tom with a white tipped tail and chest

Tansyclove- Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

(Apprentice: Mistlepaw- Sturdy tortoiseshell she-cat)

Wither- Light grey tom, former rogue

(Apprentice: Ravenpaw- Ginger and grey she-cat)

Wrath- Pale ginger she-cat, Wither's sister

Frailfleet- ageing white she-cat, very skinny and weak

(Apprentice: Mousepaw- Lithe grey tom)

Swiftsparrow- Black tom, blind in one eye

 **Queens:**

Mistflower- Dark brown tabby she-cat, mother of Foxhowl's kits- Ashenkit, Amberkit and Lostkit.

Aspenwhisper- Dappled brown tom

Frostfoot- Blue-grey she-cat, expecting Aspenwhisper's kits.

 **Elders:**

Moltensnow- white tom

Sunslip- Golden tabby she-cat, retired early due to failing mental health

 **Other cats:**

Cloud- Fluffy white tom, amber eyes

Sky- Silver and white she-cat with grey eyes


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one

Sky opened her cloudy grey eyes. She shifted around in her nest of dry leaves, her sleek, silver-and-white fur brushing gently against the gangly thorn bush she had slept under. Sky glanced at her brother Cloud, who was sleeping in his own nest next to her. She leaned down and whispered into his ear, "Cloud, wake up". The young tom opened his piercing amber eyes and glared at her. "Oh, come on, sis, I was trying to sleep!" but he was silenced by the serious expression on Sky's face.

"The takers are after us," she hissed. "I can hear them speaking." Cloud dragged himself to his paws at once and shook out his dewy white fur. "Where?" he whispered, glancing around warily. "There," Sky indicated to a narrow gap between two bushes, near the roots of a tree. Sure enough, there was an excited chattering amongst the usual heavy forest sounds. "How do you know it isn't just starlings?" Cloud asked, flicking his fluffy tail over the dry, crunchy leaves. "It's too deep for starlings," Sky replied. "And they don't like this part of the forest anyway." Cloud glanced at his sister. "Sky…." "Yes?" "Um, shouldn't we be trying to escape?" "No." Sky answered firmly. "If we leave now, it would cause too much of a disturbance. We need to wait until we're sure they're after us."

But then, the sudden sound of human footsteps appeared, heading ever closer to the two rogues.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two

Cloud saw fear spark in his sister's eyes as the humans stepped nearer. She muttered something under her breath, then seemed to come to her senses. "Run!" Sky hissed, and bounded away into the deeper parts of the forest. Cloud tore after her, stumbling over the roots of the oak trees that framed the clearing.

After a while, the oak trees began to thin into ash. Cloud had never been here before. He stopped breathlessly as his mother's voice flashed through his mind. _A good cat always learns to adapt._ The exact words she had said before the takers came, before Cloud and Sky had been stripped of their childhood, before….. Cloud shook the thoughts out of his head. He needed to focus if he wanted to survive. Reminiscing over the past never did anything except cause more harm.

Cloud saw Sky a few tail-lengths ahead, flopped onto the smooth stone, eyes closed, barely moving due to exhaustion. Cloud's stomach rumbled, and he realised that it was nearly nightfall and he still hadn't eaten. Not in the mood, however, for eating, Cloud lay down beside his sister and welcomed the gentle presence of sleep.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I decided to make it longer than the last, and I promise to continue.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

Chapter Three The Traning Under The Star

 **I think you meant four buddy**

 ** _OMGOSH GUkys im so sorry but SOMEONE glares at rainy days_**

 **Where I live, if rain was a man the moment he stepped out of his house he would have rotten fruit thrown at him.**

 ** _FLAMED ME AND I GOT REALLY HURT. OKKAY IF you dont LIKE thestor y you dont have to readit u know._**

 **Yeah, but I have nothing else to do.**

Chapter Three The Traning Under The Stars

 **Again?!**

Shadowclan run from the camp.

 **You mean Blackstar. Poor Blackstar.**

StarPaw smiled. Shed one! Noone cod hurt her family now .

 **Who would want to hurt a blind medicine cat and a block of butter?!**

StarPaw!" said FireStar. "Its time we train!" I want to show you how to fight!"

 **Finally.**

"Ok." Sad StarPaw happl;y. "but yo just saw I culd fight, write?" "Well, ya." said FireStar. "But I wnted tol see if that was all you new."

 **I could barely read that.**

"Ok." They went to the frost togather

 **That sounds cold.**

and the other cats cleaned jp the bodies.

 **Blackstar must have superpowers as only one cat attacked.**

"Ok StarPaw" said Firestar one they got their. "We'll start with how to dog."

 **Soon you'll be howling like the clan at Starpaw's apprentice ceremony.**

"Cmon thas too easy!" yelled StarPaw. Shed just beat BlackStar she was ready for anything!

 **For somebody like you, maybe.**

"ok Ok" mewled FiresTar, lets learn how to claw an oponit.

 **Poor oponit. I wonder what an oponit is.**

"Ya." Yowled Starkit. She jumped at FireStar not Giving hiM time to attakc.

 **YOU BROKE THE RULES OF POLITENESS**

"She hit his side he didn't move he was to surprise.d she clawed him and he started bledding. "wow StarPaw" he said ".Your doing awesome."

 **She just tried to kill you.**

"Really?" gaped StarPaw. She didn't think she was doing that god was she relly special like the porphesy meowed?

 **If that wasn't good, I don't know what is.**

"Yes StarPaw." Snarled Firestar. "I couldnteven get away in fast enough. Only scourg was did that before.,"

 **Whoah, calm down buddy.**

"OMGOSH REALLY?" asked StarPaw. Scourg?1? THE SCOURG?

 **Yes it's Scourge, but of course that's too much for your buttery teabag mary-sue brain to handle.**

She dherad so muchj about him he was really evil and killed alot of cats.

 **He killed about three I think? WAY less than Firestar.**

"I'M LIKE SCOURG? "I didnt mean it like that" FirePaw sad fastly. "I ment you wer a good fighter. Its really cool."

 **uhmmmmmmm**

At that minute he thought to himself 'Starpaws so kawaii look at her eys and her fur.

 **OH NO NOT THE KAWAII JUST STOP NO GOSH.**

"Oh ok thanks." They trained floor awhile later StarPaw beat FireStar 8 times once she let him win to make him fel bettar and b y the last one she was alittle tired.

 **She beat him 8 times in a row, and she was literally only born a few months ago.**

"Hey FireStar can we hunt now." Said StarPaw. "im kinda hungry."

 **Of course you are, you haven't eaten since the beginning of the story.**

"Oh we'll if you want." Firestar was disappointed he and; starPaw had been having so much fun.

 **Firestar is getting really creepy.**

So they went huntng, StarPaw messed up a couple times but FireStar said it was okaysince it was only her second time (she'd had her first time when she was a littlekit and she and FireStar had snuck out together that's why he chose her as his apprentice_.

 **Yep, still creepy. Let's rename him Firestalker.**

Later that night StarPaw locked up at the stars. She and Firestar had'd so much fun this day. Theyd brung back enough food for the hole clan.

 **Shouldn't you be sad that Firestalker buried the clan in a giant hole?!**

Locking upn at the stars she turned to her best friend, JazzPaw, and said, "Do you think well ever be up there."

 **No way, you'll spend the rest of eternity in hell.**

"Ya totally." Said JazzPaww. "I mean youll be l,eader and I'll be depudy one day well have too!"

 **The clan will mourn that day, though being buried in a hole it will be quite hard to hear the naming ceremony.**

"Ya." Said StarPaw smiling she loved JazzPaw NOT IN THAT WAY U SICKOS!)

 **Yay! Jazzpaw x Starpaw for life!**

they were best friends. She loked up at the stars again and smiled and fell asleep wit the Starcaln voices whisper in her head.

 **How do you sleep when dead cats whisper in your buttery teabag fur.**

 ** _REVIEW R MY LIFE_**

 ** _(lol u like it Jazzy I mead you as kawai as I could(_**

 **No. No. JUst no.**


End file.
